


The One that Mattered

by RosettaHolmes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaHolmes/pseuds/RosettaHolmes
Summary: Marcy doesn't like any of the annoying, boring people she's forced to meet at parties, and she knows she never will.





	The One that Mattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamiejamesd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/gifts).



Marcy didn't like people. She had a lot of trouble finding the right words, and her tastes were so specific and defined that she rarely found someone who shared them. It's not that she was shy, she had an insane amount of confidence and any insecurity just turned to anger or strength. She never backed down from a challenge. She made very few friends, and those she had she was very close to. One of these friends was a girl named Raegan. 

Raegan was different from Marcy, and she had a lot of friends. It was a habit of hers to introduce Marcy to a friend and then get sidetracked, leaving the two of them to awkwardly chat about dull things or get into a heated debate about politics, beliefs, and whether the book was better than the movie. The people she had introduced, Marcy could count off by name. Richard, Stewart, Maggie, Shendria, Glenneth, Katie, Rebekah - with a 'K' - and Lucy. Of all these people, Marcy had liked none. Richard was far too opinionated, Stewart promoted rape culture, Maggie didn't have an opinion about anything, Shendria - too easily offended. Glenneth was obviously a stereotypical, try-hard hipster. Katie only talked about coffee and crappy $5 romance novels. Rebekah couldn't be easily placed into a category, which made Marcy uncomfortable, and Lucy was so shy that they conversed for twenty minutes about a remote control and what their favorite buttons were. 

Raegan often told Marcy to 'loosen up', and that she was 'too judgmental'. Marcy disagreed. She thought she simply had a higher standard.

So when Raegan introduced Marcy to a girl named Lynn, Marcy was less than enthused. 

The music at the party was too loud, and everybody was speaking, for some reason. Marcy was standing, bored, by a wilting fichus, glaring with such seething contempt at passerby that no one dared approach her. Raegan brought forth another person, like another sacrifice to a moody god, and quickly left, seeing a man with hair that stood straight up that she apparently was familiar with. 

The person was small, smaller than Marcy by a foot. She was round, and her cheeks were pink tinged. Her dark curls hung around her face like string lights, and they framed the biggest green eyes that Marcy had ever seen. She was wearing a floppy grey beanie, and an oversized turquoise sweater that flopped over her hands, in which she held large pink coffee much, filled with hot chocolate. 

Marcy began comparing herself, as she always did, and was less than happy with the results. Even though Marcy was a 'healthy weight', she felt that her extra fat didn't look good on her, whereas this little person's made her look warm and friendly. Marcy's eyes were a plain brown, and her hair hung limp from her head. She was rather tan, and this new person was fair skinned, with a clear complexion. Marcy gave up on the conversation before it even began. She wanted nothing to do with this short, happy-looking person. 

"Hi!" The girl said, "I'm Lynn." Her voice was surprisingly deep and smooth. 

Marcy nodded and stared at the fichus. 

"I, u-uh…" She was obviously discouraged by the lack of response. Marcy felt a stir of sympathy. What? She wasn't made of stone…

"I'm Marcy."

"Hi Marcy!" Lynn seemed to brighten, "Do you like, uh…" She looked around, searching desperately for something to say, "Lamps?"

Marcy rolled her eyes. Not this again. "Look; I like short, sweet conversations, fruit salad and 'In a Heartbeat', that's about it, okay? If you're gonna pick a topic, pick one of those three." 

Lynn looked up at Marcy and grinned. She had braces. Something about that made Marcy want to smile, too. "You like 'In a Heartbeat'? I love that film!" 

"That's cool."

"Yeah, and I also like videogames, and-"

"What kind of videogames?" 

Lynn paused, but then excitedly continued. "All sorts! Little Nightmares, Undertale, Unraveled, Limbo, Inside, that sort of thing."

"So basically little Indie story games?" 

"Yes! Those are my favorites." 

"I like those too, especially Undertale." 

"It was good, right?!" 

"Yeah. Amazing what they can do with little 8-bit drawings, huh?" 

Lynn nodded. Marcy noted that this conversation was going much better than she had expected. "Do you like TV shows?" 

"Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock-"

"You like Sherlock?!?!" 

Normally Marcy would have been annoyed at being interrupted, but the pure, unbridled excitement in Lynn's striking eyes made something in her stomach turn over. "Yes, of course. It's a lovely show."

"It is!!! What's your favorite episode?"

And so they spoke for twenty minutes, and then thirty, then forty, and before Marcy knew it, she'd been engulfed in the conversation with this bubbly, beautiful girl for over an hour. They talked TV shows, books, cinema, YouTube, fanfictions, even comic books! Marcy had never got on so well with someone, and felt so good when near her. 

Lynn was touching Marcy a lot, in subtle, rather unusual ways that Marcy wasn't used to, but not entirely uncomfortable with. She'd slap her shoulder playfully, or brush her thin bangs out of her face when they fell in her eyes, or ask to see her ring or bracelet and hold on for a little longer than was necessary. 

Marcy was beaming. Truly smiling as she never had in a conversation with a near stranger, and she finally felt happy. 

So when Lynn looked at Marcy in that way that made the world freeze around them and asked her adorkably, "Do you have an OTP?"

She lifted her chin towards the cheesy paper maché stars hanging from the ceiling light, and kissed her. She heard a startled breath before Lynn kissed back and the world just felt right. 

When they both pulled back and looked at each other, neither one truly surprised, just unbelievably happy, Marcy took Lynn's soft hand in her own. She looked into the eyes that she had noticed above all else and breathed, "Us."


End file.
